Moments with Hanale Charday
by bookgirl111
Summary: What if Harry wasn't raised by the Dursleys? What if he ended up on the streets of Paris and was eventually raised in the Charday family with his new older sister Adriane? This series is just a collection of snapshots in the life of Hanale [Harry] Charday and the magical worlds that are both Avalon: The Web of Magic and Harry Potter. Enjoy!
1. New Name

Moments with Hanale Charday

 _New Name_

Two young children sit on the cold plastic bench. The station all around them buzz's and bustles with adults. Beyond the door's glass window the children can see the four adults discussing calmly while looking back and forth between one another and the children.

One of the two children, a quiet young girl with dark skin and black eyes stops swinging her legs back and forth and instead turns to her companion. _"So your name isn't really Paris?"_ she asks confused in soft French.

The boy, with black hair and pale skin, turns his vivid green eyes towards her. He shakes his head.

" _Then why say it's Paris?"_

" _I don't have a name."_ the boy shrugs. _"Not one that I can remember at least."_ Shame fills his gut, hours ago his new friend was praising his name and insisted she show him around the city his family supposedly named him for. Will she even still want to be my friend? He can't help but wonder.

" _Don't you want a name?"_ she asks instead of turning away from him like so many of the adults before her.

He nods staring at the girl's blurry image. Sometimes when he looks at his new friend instead of seeing a human shape he sees a wolf. It's probably nothing, he thinks brushing it off.

" _Okay!"_ the girl voices cheerfully, _"then let's pick you a new name!"_

" _Really? We can just do that?"_

The girl shrugs and gets out the I-pad her mother gave her last year. Her mother had dropped it and damaged part of the screen –rendering it useless when it comes to doing sketches and other art projects on it. Still it worked just fine so she decided that Adriane could use it for school work while traveling.

Opening up a baby name site off google Adriane pulled up boy names by alphabet. _"Let's pick the first letter first."_ Showing him the screen with all the letters a through z in large print the boy presses the hazy image of the letter ' **H** ' on the screen and watches it load with a list of names all starting with the letter ' **H** '. He knows not why, but for some reason the letter calls to him.

" _Can you read them to me?"_ he asks, no longer able to really see the letter properly, the lighting of the screen beginning to hurt his eyes.

Adriane shrugs and begins to read the names aloud, _"…Hamlyn…Hanale…Harry…Henry…"_

" _Hah-na-le?"_

" _Hanale, yes. Do you like it?"_

The boy, Hanale, nods his head. _"Yeah, I like that one."_

" _Hanale it is."_

* * *

 **Disclaimer (because I did not want to ruin the mode of the story before it started): I do not own** _Harry Potter_ **or** _Avalon –The Web of Magic_ **.**

 **AN: How was it? I am going to be honest I have very little practice with writing these characters and I hope both come off as more or less genuine to who they are. And first before anyone asks, the dialogue is in italics because both of them are speaking in French and this does take place in Paris before Adriane went to live with her Grandmother in the states.**

 **This story came to me when I had the idea for a Harry Potter and Avalon crossover and I was very disappointed to see so few –only four or five not including this one –and all of them were labeled as incomplete with none having been recently updated. So, while I am too busy and not very confident in my ability to write the long story of these two universes crossing over I thought I practice some of the ideas I have.**

 **As you might have noticed in the title this does say "Moments with" so I do plan on doing some more short drabbles on this universe where Harry is raised as Hanale, and just assume that his aunt and uncle abandoned him in the streets of Paris plus in this particular moment he is only six with Adriane being 8.**

 **Hanale is a form of Henry meaning "home ruler" –and guess what other name is a form of Henry!? You are probably right if you guessed Harry! So when I was looking for another name –of which "…Hamlyn…Hanale…Harry…Henry…" were all choices that is the name I went with! Talk about irony.**

 **And I think I have wasted enough of your time –please let me know if you like this story and any ideas that you might have for it. Because I do not consider this a drabble collection, updates will be sporadic for this story at best. I doubt, because of the little few stories that are Avalon and Harry Potter and the small Avalon community in general, this story will be all that popular –but if it becomes popular and interesting ideas come up I will likely update more often than not.**

 **Can't wait to see the future and don't be afraid to look at my other works!**

 **Sincerely, bookgirl111**


	2. New Sights

Moments with Hanale Charday

 _New Sights_

" _What are they?" –"Their beautiful."_ The two gasp in French.

Hanale pushes his new glasses up his small nose. Flush skin, a handful of freckles, and three years later nine year old Hanale Charday –now legal brother of Adriane at age eleven –has just currently moved in with his grandmother at Ravenswood Reserve.

Three days after a plane flight that was _way too long_ from the UK to Pennsylvania and a _far too long_ taxi drive to the small town of Stonehill, and finally arriving at the reserve only to spend days setting up their new rooms as well as awaiting for their personal belongings to arrive via shipment during some terrible late spring showers the siblings _finally_ had a chance to actually walk around the reserve. Finally!

What the siblings did not expect to find amongst the brush, trees, and overgrowth was a… large, bright green, zebra striped… long haired… deer?

"What are they?" his older sister Adriane asks this time in English, both of them still hiding behind the bushes against a large tree.

A long oval shaped face covered in green fur turns towards their direction and, on oath, Hanale could sweat those magical purple eyes were staring right into him. Something warm rushes through his blood, Hanale is not entirely sure what it is but the feeling is wonderful… the closest thing Hanale can compare it to is the day when the Charday's officially made him a family member and gave him his new identity. Warmth, happiness, a family.

 _[Jeeran.]_

Huh?

 _[Fawnling. We are the Jeeran. Does the cub near want not to know?]_

The purple eyes stare into him, they are not solid like that of most deer but rather are defined by solid black cat-like pupils.

"Jeeran?"

"Hanale?" his sister asks, confused at the word. Looking she notices his eyes locked with that of the strange… deer.

"Jeeran. The one over there says that they are called the Jeeran."

"Say? What are you talking about Hanale?" Adriane looks at him sharply.

Turning towards his older sister Hanale can see her confusion, "They are Jeeran, Adriane. I can hear their voices inside my head."

"That is completely–" Adriane doesn't get the chance to finish her sentence before a stream of white comes right in front of them. Landing on the other side of their tree, in front of the small Jeeran herd, a large white wolf stares directly at them –calm and collected. Given how Hanale would grow to know Stormbringer calm and collected was a proper description.

 _{Leave this place, children. Leave and forget.}_

There was something sweet, just at the edges of Hanale's. Frankly, it made Hanale want to take a nap, like laying on his back in the lull of the ocean. Strange. Invasive to a degree. But… it still didn't carry the intent of harm, no –the sweetness wanted to protect. Protect all and both parties. Protect, protect…

"Who said that?" Adriane exclaims, standing at her full height, like an animal prepared for a predator.

 _{You, child, you can understand me?}_

"What are you talking about?" Hanale asks coming out of the haze. "I haven't heard anything."

Turning to her brother Adriane goes: "Just a minute ago you were going on about the strange deer being called something with a Jee! And now you don't hear anything?"

Hanale shakes his head.

 _[The cub can speak cub, the fawn –fawn. You are too weak fawnling, grow strong and you two will hear the voices.]_

 _{Jeeran? You both are… it must be…}_ The white wolf turns to the Jeeran, _{Is it true?}_.

 _[The boy is indeed a fawnling. And that is all you shall get from the Jeeran.]_

 _{Then they must be the ones!}_

"The ones of what? Who are you anyway?" Adriane looks at the white wolf, notice for the first time two pools of gold staring back. Something warm pulls at her gut.

 _{I am Stormbringer of the Mist-Wolves. And you, you and your brother, dear cub are Mages –the protectors of this forest.}_ Stormbringer bows to the two children. _{The protectors we have waited a long time for. Please come with me, Orenda will explain everything.}_

" _Sis, what's going on?"_ Hanale asks, this time in French.

" _The wolf calls herself Stormbringer and says that we're some sort of protectors of Ravenswood."_

" _Really?"_ Hanale's green eyes widen. _"Cool!"_ he exclaims with an easy smile. Turning towards the Jeeran Hanale walks slowly over not wanting to spook them, "Hello," he begins this time in English, "My name is Hanale Charday, my sister and I are the grandchildren of Nakoda, we just moved here and I hope we can be friends." He then gives the bright green deer an equally as bright smile.

Without missing a beat the Jeeran closest to him walks over and brushes his face against Hanale's chest. _[The Jeeran welcome you fawnling Hanale.]_ His smile gets even brighter and Hanale softly pets the Jeeran's silky long pelt.

And thus, despite everything –the confusion at the series of events, the anger at their parents for leaving them behind, the frustration of getting their new lives started again, and shock of being able to apparently communicate to a magical wolf –Adriane gave one of her rare soft smiles at the sight of her young brother so happy and free.

"Just give him a moment, Stormbringer." Adriane whispers standing over by the wolf.

 _{That is agreeable with me, young cub.}_ Golden pools look up at her.

"My friends call me Adriane." Without breaking eye contact Adriane offers her hand, the wet nuzzle greets her immediately.

 _{Friends it is.}_

* * *

 **AN: How is it? This one is much longer than the first but I still like it. Again I apologize if either of the two characters seem out of place. Also I made the executive decision to make Harry and Adriane's ages slightly different so in the first chapter Harry was six and Adriane was nine –by the time they move in with their grandmother Harry is nine and Adriane is at that special age of eleven!**

 **For readers who actually read** Avalon **–the series takes place with the three main characters (two of which are not yet introduced) being fourteen to fifteen. Also, in mage tradition –I just had to give Harry an Animal Bond! Animal bonds are similar but different from a familiar in that mages can have multiples with various creatures. Adriane's first bond is with Stormbringer but she'll end up with a total of five bonds over the course of the** Avalon **series. Since some mages in the series can bond with all animals –and others are animals –I thought it only right to give Harry one of his own.**

 **Jeeran are a fictional species entirely unique to the Avalon universe, they are described to be deer with long ears, silky fur, green with stripes coloring, and purple eyes. The Jeeran are natural found in herds and their habitat is usually the hills of the Moorgroves from which they were driven from by evil forces intent on taking their magic/lives. This species is a neutral one preferring to be left alone. And yes, I choose them entirely because I am making a deer reference to Harry's parents. –That and the fact that because the Jeeran are just there as a background species in the series: I have free range!**

Avalon **is a series that explains magic as existing in multiple dimensions and placed like Ravenswood naturally open portals connecting to these other realms. Many of the other realms are currently dying because of a loss of magic and evil consuming all that is left –species like the Jeeran are safe in Ravenswood as it was a preserve set up on portal grounds for the purpose of protecting all that enter the borders by another mage Henry Gardener.**

 **I think that is enough** Avalon: The Web of Magic **history (for anyone who doesn't know it) today. I plan on explaining most of the things that Harry Potter fans don't understand in the shorts to come so please enjoy your day and don't dwell on it too much if you haven't read** Avalon **.**

 **See you next time,**

 **Sincerely, bookgirl111**


	3. New Beginnings

Moments with Hanale Charday

 _New Beginnings_

It's cold. So very cold. Licking his cracked lips the boy looks up at the grey sky. People hustle and bustle all around him. They wear thick clothing and have bright smiles. Sparkling lights cover all of the trees in the park and a huge iron structure dominates right over.

 _A-chu!_

The boy wipes his nose off on his thin long sleeve. It's cold. He doesn't know where he is. He doesn't know who he is. The first thing he can remember is waking up in this strange place back when the leaves of the trees were reds and browns. Now the trees have no leaves. Such a strange place.

Standing the boy moves from his spot underneath the tree for an alleyway. Sitting behind a dumpster and arranging his cardboard boxes around him the little boy vanishes from the world again. He found this spot a while back, too many sunsets ago for him to remember. Both of the buildings on either side throw out a lot of food. Some of it tends to taste better than what he could find in other dumpsters but he's not picky.

 _Meow._

"Hi cat," his voice comes out soft and hoarse. He likes the cats –they might smell bad but their really, really warm. And they like him. Plus at least on some level he's not supposed to understand them. Not like the other humans whose words he sometimes gets and other times doesn't. Plus cats aren't as mean. The big man in his dreams is very mean. And he can understand him too…

" _ **Freak!"**_

"I'm not a freak." The boy curls into a ball. Two more cats join the first. The city is lit a bright with thousands of small lights, the sun set long ago, and fresh Christmas snow brings joy to thousands. Tears run down the boy's face.

" **Tell me your name boy! Tell me!"**

"I don't know it, I don't know it!"

The crying gets worse. The world is already so blurry for the boy and now it is even more so. A pain erupts from his chest, it just wants it to stop.

" _Hello?"_ A soft voice calls out. The boy doesn't notice. But the trio of cats do. Following their instincts they freeze, then pounce –leaving the boy behind in their state of flee. _"Hello?"_

Looking up, wet green eyes see a blurred image of an old lady, walking slowly but steadily with her filled cart. She limps and uses the cart to hold herself up right, not that the boy would notice in his hard gasps for air.

"Yes?" The boy calls out –not truly sure if the women actually sees him or not. It wouldn't be the first time. Sometimes people see him –then they don't. The boy doesn't understand why.

Setting her cart down across the thin alley from him, the old women's legs practically give out from under her as she attempts to sit slowly. _"Child?"_ She calls out again in her native French. Lifting her arms out from under ragged and thin shawl her reaches out –her eye sight is even worse than the boy's –all she can understand is vague shapes that help her from running her cart into the various buildings, but even so she still loves to spend Christmas near the warm lights of the Eiffel tower.

Moving over the boy walks up to the older lady, "Yes?" He responses again.

" _Sit. Sit, sweet child."_ She husks out before coughing heavily. "Are you lost…Paris? Lost…" the coughing take over again. In the shadows of the alley the boy cannot see the drops of blood. In her final hours the older lady whispers over and over again: _"Lost? Paris?"_ until the boy fell asleep with her holding him close. It was warm.

When he woke up the next morning the boy saw the world for the first time coated in white. Separating himself from the older lady, who was now cold, the boy brushed off the snow that covers his clothing. Afterwards he brushes the snow off the other lady. In the morning sun he can make out her white hair and just as white skin. She's smiling and so, so cold.

Shaking her shoulders he realizes that the women is no longer breathing. A soft pang hurts his chest. Remembering the words she spoke in a language he cannot quite understand the boy speaks in French for the first time. _"Lost. Paris. Lost. Paris. Paris."_ The word sounds pretty on his lips.

Smiling softly he whispers, _"Bye,"_ before leaving the alley. It seems to him while looking for breakfast he'll also need to find a new place to sleep, no doubt those strangely dressed adults will be all over the old alley once they find the lady.

Even so a smile seems to be on the boy's lips –a moment of kindness will spark him to do the same in several months' time, on the same day when he will tell an older girl his name is Paris.

 **AN: So this one is dark… I was just wondering how Harry would have survived at the very beginning since he has amnesia and is on the streets of Paris barely understanding the language. This story takes place around Christmas when Harry is five and about half a year before he meets Adriane in the first story.**

 **Hope you enjoy and thank you: [people who have favorite or followed] and to [reviewers if any]**

 **See you all next time!**


End file.
